No Scrubs
No Scrubs is a song by TLC featured in On My Big Brother, the seventh episode of the third season of SIMGM's Glee spoofs. It is sung by the New Directions Girls (with the exception of Rachel Berry). At a wedding dresses shop, the New Directions Girls confront Rachel about marrying Finn telling her that he is a "Scrub" and shouldn't marry him. Rachel doesn't know what a scrub is much to the dismay of the others. The New Directions Girls sing "No Scrub" to inform her. Lyrics Quinn (Brittany): A scrub is a guy that thinks he's fly And is also known as a buster (buster) Always talkin' about what he wants And just sits on his broke ass Santana (New Directions Girls): So (no) I don't want your number (no) I don't want to give you mine and (no) I don't want to meet you nowhere (no) I don't want none of your time (no) New Directions Girls: I don't want no scrub A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me Hangin' out the passenger side Of his best friend's ride Tryin' to holla at me I don't want no scrub A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me Hangin' out the passenger side Of his best friend's ride Tryin' to holler at me Tina: There's a scrub checkin' me But his game is kinda weak And I know that he cannot approach me Cuz I'm lookin' like class And he's lookin' like trash Can't get wit' a dead-beat ass So no Quinn (New Directions Girls): (no) I don't want your number (no) I don't want to give you my mine and (no) I don't want to meet you nowhere (no) I don't want none of your time (no) Chorus Santana (New Directions Girls): If you don't have a car and you're walking (Oh yes son I'm talkin' to you) If you live at home wit' your momma (Oh yes son I'm talkin' to you) Mercedes: If you have a shorty but you don't show love (Oh yes son I'm talkin' to you) Santana: Wanna get with me with no money Oh no I don't want no New Directions Girls (Sugar): No scrub (no scrubs) No scrub (no love) x2 No scrub (uh uh no scrubs) No scrub (uh uh no love) x2 Sugar: See, if you can't spacially expand my horizons, Then that leaves you in a class with scrubs Never rising Brittany: I don't find it surprising If you don't have the g's to please me And bounce from here to the coast of overseas Sugar: So, let me give you something to think about Inundate your mind with intentions to turn you out Brittany: Can't forget the focus on the picture in front of me Sugar: You as clear as DVDs on digital TV screens Brittany: Satisfy my appetite with something spectacular Check your vernacular Then I'll get back to ya Sugar: With diamond like precision Insatiable is what I envision Can detect acquisition From your friend's expedition Mister Big Finny, if you really want to know Ask Brittany, could I be a silly hoe? Not really, glee gals and all my senoritas Are steppin' on your Filas But you don't hear me, though New Directions Girls: No, I don't want no scrub A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me Hangin' out the passenger side Of his best friend's ride Tryin' to holla at me New Directions Girls (Santana): I don't want no scrub A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me (from me) Hangin' out the passenger side Of his best friend's ride (oh) Tryin' to holler at me (Tryin' to holler at me) New Directions Girls: No, I don't want no scrub A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me Hangin' out the passenger side Of his best friend's ride Tryin' to holla at me Trivia * No Scrubs has been done on the real Glee during Season Four episode episode eleven, Sadie Hawkins http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/No_Scrubs * The Boss knew Glee already did a version of "No Scrubs" and said this is different though and it fits in with the story line. * The Boss knew, before figuring out who would sing what, she wanted Sugar and Brittany to rap. *The Boss made the instrumental for this and Part of Me. * Santana was originally going to open the song. * This is the third time a song featured in the spoofs has been featured on Glee (after Perfect and Cell Block Tango). Videos Category:Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Females Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Sugar Motta